Gimme A Break!
by Just-Hatsumi
Summary: Sakura se tomaba muy a pecho la semana de exámenes finales. Y su novio no estaba muy feliz por eso. [one-shot AU]


Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Este fanfic me pertenece a mí.

 **ESTÁ** **TOTALMENTE PROHIBIDA LA REPRODUCCIÓN PARCIAL O TOTAL DE ESTE FANFIC EN CUALQUIER OTRA PLATAFORMA.**

 **.**

 **Gimme A Break!**

 _(¡Dame un respiro!)_

 _._

 _Fic dedicado a mi queen Sakura Haruno, por su cumpleaños el pasado 28 de marzo._

 _._

 _Idea del headcannon: multisaku-aus (tumblr)_

 _._

Si había una semana infernal durante el semestre universitario, esta era definitivamente la semana de los exámenes finales. Los estudiantes de la Universidad de Konoha tenían diversas maneras de afrontar esta temida época; y la de Sakura Haruno, en particular, era una de las más extremas que el campus ha presenciado hasta la fecha.

Ella era la alumna estrella de la facultad de Medicina, alabada por muchos y envidiada por otros. Tenía una gran capacidad para retener información y poder aplicarla en su campo. Pero el ser una chica inteligente no le aseguraba el puesto número uno de su carrera. Y eso era precisamente lo que justificaba la interesante rutina que ella adquiría al entrar a la semana de exámenes.

Primero, su celular. El mayor distractor de todos; en especial para Sakura, pues ella tenía una gran dependencia de sus redes sociales. Es por esta razón que lo primero que hacía era poner su preciado iPhone en modo "NO MOLESTAR". De esta manera, se silenciaban las alarmas, notificaciones y llamadas entrantes.

Segundo, mantenía una dieta estricta de seis tazas de café al día. Era un poco exagerado y ella, como estudiante de medicina, sabía los riesgos que estaba corriendo al tomar semejante cantidad de cafeína a diario. Aun así, necesitaba la energía para poder estudiar todo lo que podía. Y eso lo argumentaba.

Tercero, seguía una nueva ruta desde los dormitorios de la universidad hasta la biblioteca. Durante el resto del semestre cruzaba el parque inmenso para pasar por Starbucks, encontrarse con sus amigos y finalmente ir a clases. Pero cuando comenzaba la semana de exámenes, Sakura no tenía tiempo para ninguna de las dos primeras cosas.

Como resultado, ella terminaba salteándose comidas (usualmente el desayuno) y evadiendo a sus amistades como si fueran una plaga (en especial a Ino, porque su mejor amiga la distraía mucho).

Era una metodología que le funcionaba desde el primer semestre. Era un poco descomunal, sí, pero el estrés de aquella semana lo justificaba.

.

Alguien no estaba muy feliz con los métodos de Sakura. Y ese alguien era su novio: el guapo y destacado alumno de la facultad de Negocios, Sasuke Uchiha.

Era la cuarta vez que su celular lo mandaba de frente a la casilla de voz. Además, ella había ignorado olímpicamente los diez mensajes de texto que le había mandado.

 _6:51 am:_ "Sakura, vamos a desayunar."

 _6:59 am:_ "?"

 _7:05 am:_ "Sakura."

 _7:06 am:_ "No me ignores."

 _7:15 am:_ "Hn."

 _7:20 am:_ "¿Sakura?"

 _7:25 am:_ "Molesta."

 _7:27 am:_ "Oye."

 _7:28 am:_ "No me ignores."

 _7:35 am:_ "¡Sakura!"

Habían pasado ya cuatro horas desde el último texto. Fue así entonces como Sasuke decidió tomar las riendas del asunto. Literalmente.

.

El campus se veía tranquilo, con unos cuantos alumnos que apenas se estaban despertando camino a dar sus exámenes del día. Y no se supo si fue por impresión o por sueño, que nadie hizo nada al ver a Sasuke Uchiha cargando a su despeinada novia como si fuera un saco de papas sobre su hombro.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! — se quejaba ella. — ¡Necesito estudiar para ese examen!

Pero él hizo caso omiso a sus reclamos. Sakura hizo todos los intentos posibles para poder escapar de su agarre, fallando miserablemente. Forcejó aún más cuando vio que se estaban acercando hacia el estacionamiento, donde se encontraba el carro del Uchiha.

— ¡Espera! ¿A dónde me llevas? ¡Sasuke-kun, no tengo tiempo para citas! ¡Necesito estudiar!

— No seas molesta. — él le respondió finalmente, poniéndole el cinturón de seguridad. — Ya basta. Necesitas un jodido descanso.

 _«Y yo también»,_ no pudo evitar agregar Sasuke en su mente.

El viaje al Mc Donald's fue bastante incómodo. Cuando los dos estaban juntos en el carro del Uchiha, Sakura le comentaba acerca de su día y le sacaba un par de sonrisas. En aquella ocasión —sin embargo—, la radio ni siquiera estaba prendida y ella se mantuvo enojada durante todo el trayecto, ignorando a su novio.

Sasuke se estacionó en un lugar vacío cerca de la entrada del restaurante de comida rápida y, como todo un caballero, le abrió la puerta a su novia. Ella no le tomó de la mano ni entró feliz a su lugar favorito, como de costumbre. Ni si quiera le dirigió una mirada. Se fue sola hacia la entrada y directo a sentarse en una mesa vacía con sillones.

Él solo suspiró en rendición y, a diferencia de su chica, caminó hacia el counter para comprar la comida. Pidió una _Cajita Feliz_ para ella, y un combo _Mc Chicken_ para él. Pagó la cantidad correspondiente con su tarjeta de crédito y se puso en la cola del costado para recibir su pedido. Para su buena suerte, habían apenas dos personas delante de él y en pocos minutos regresó a la mesa con su bandeja roja.

— Come. — Sasuke le pidió a su novia, dándole su adorada _Cajita Feliz_. Ino le había dicho que aquellos días apenas la había visto llevarse algo a la boca y temía que Sakura termine en el hospital por baja de azúcar o algo por el estilo. — Por favor.

Ella murmuró un "itadakimasu" y sin más comenzó a devorar su hamburguesa. _«Al parecer la rubia tenía razón»,_ pensó Sasuke al ver a su novia comer tan rápido. Él masticaba su comida con tranquilidad, dando cortos sorbos de su gaseosa. Sakura ya estaba terminando de comer su ensalada de fruta, cuando su novio apenas estaba terminando su hamburguesa.

— ¿Vas a comer tus papitas? — le preguntó en un susurro ella, todavía un poco enojada, al ver que la caja de sus papas fritas permanecía intacta.

Él solo la miró por unos segundos, sorprendido por su hambre, pero solo puso dicha caja frente a ella. Juró ser testigo del brillo de sus ojos verdes, al llevarse la primera papa frita a su boca bañada en mayonesa. Era un poco obvio que no había estado comiendo bien aquellos días. Jamás había visto a su novia devorar una Cajita Feliz en menos de siete minutos. Cuando venían a comer con Naruto o su grupo de amigos, ella se tomaba su tiempo para saborear su merienda.

— ¿Nos vamos? — le preguntó ella con una tímida sonrisa, pero evadiendo totalmente su mirada profunda.

Él asintió con la cabeza y luego de botar a la basura sus desperdicios, fueron juntos al carro. Sakura no se atrevió a tomar su mano, pero Sasuke no le dijo nada al respecto. Caminaron uno al lado del otro durante el corto tramo del Mc Donald's al Mazda del Uchiha. Le abrió la puerta a su chica y él se dio la vuelta por delante para entrar al asiento del conductor.

Esta vez, Sakura se atrevió a prender la radio para amenizar el ambiente aún tenso entre ambos. Él no le dijo nada, solo la observó de reojo por unos momentos. No la culpaba por tomar unas medidas tan drásticas al entrar a la semana de finales… Él también tenía que mantenerse entre los primeros puestos si quería ser elegido por una destacada empresa. Su sangre Uchiha no le abriría puertas siempre. Pero sí odiaba que ella se esmere tanto en ignorarlo durante aquella semana. A veces, entre enormes libros de Economía y fórmulas de Cálculo sin sentido, lo único que Sasuke quería era ver un rato a su chica para salir de aquella burbuja de estrés.

Se le escapó una escueta sonrisa al escucharla tararear la canción que estaban pasando por la radio. Al parecer, ya no estaba tan molesta. Prendió el carro y salió del estacionamiento, para ir a su segundo destino.

— ¿Sasuke-kun? — ella le llamó luego de unos minutos. — ¿Por qué no estamos regresando al campus?

— Iremos a otro sitio. — le respondió, sin despegar su mirada del camino.

— ¿A dónde? — volvió a preguntar.

— Ya verás. — fue lo único que él le dijo, mirándola de reojo.

Ella solo hizo un adorable puchero, frustrada por no saber a dónde irían.

.

Naruto, su rubio y escandaloso mejor amigo, estaba esperándolos en la entrada del bowling. Estaba seguro de que si abría un libro más se le iba a quemar el cerebro. Por eso, cuando Sasuke le envió un mensaje de texto aquella a mañana, diciéndole que lo encuentre en la entrada del bowling ni siquiera se molestó en darle la contraria o preguntarle el porqué. Una brillante sonrisa adornó su rostro cuando vio el carro del Uchiha entrar al amplio estacionamiento del local. No tenía ni idea de quién más vendría pero el mero hecho de salir del campus para una divertida tarde con sus amigos lo emocionaba. Y por qué no, para patearle el trasero a Sasuke también.

— ¡Sakura-chan! — exclamó, al reconocer a su amiga saliendo del asiento del copiloto.

Ella realmente no había esperado que Sasuke la lleve a jugar bowling con Naruto. Se sintió como una niña de nuevo, tomando de la mano a sus dos chicos favoritos para entrar al local. Como siempre, una luz tenue alumbraba el pasillo principal y la música electrónica ambientaba el área. Se acercaron a la caja para pagar por la hora de bowling y luego, con sus tickets, fueron a cambiarse sus zapatos.

— ¡Les apuesto un delicioso tazón de ramen a que les ganaré! — aseguró Naruto con aires de grandeza, mientras terminaba de amarrarse los pasadores de sus zapatillas.

— Sigue soñando, perdedor. — le respondió Sasuke, con una sonrisa burlona.

— Eso veremos. — no pudo evitar agregar Sakura.

El Uchiha llevó a la banda algunas bolas ligeras para su novia, y unas más pesadas para Naruto y él; mientras que Sakura iba a la barra por unas cervezas. Luego de decidir el orden de los jugadores mediante un rápido "piedra, papel o tijeras", registraron sus nombres en la pequeña pantalla. Naruto iría primero; seguido de Sakura y finalmente, Sasuke.

El rubio cogió una bola 10 y se colocó frente a la línea amarilla. Observando con detenimiento los pines que tendría que tumbar, tomó una respiración profunda y caminó con pasos largos hacia la línea roja límite para lanzar su bola. Lamentablemente, no siguió una buena trayectoria y se desvió hacia la derecha, logrando tumbar solo dos pines.

— ¡Oh, vamos! — se quejó Naruto al ver su resultado. — ¿Me están bromeando?

En su segundo chance tampoco tuvo tanta suerte. La bola fue por el medio, pero poco a poco se fue desalineando, tumbando solo dos pines más. Regresó a su asiento y tomó un largo sorbo de su cerveza. Sakura lo miró divertida, mientras se ataba el cabello. Hacía tiempo que no jugaba el bowling, pero estaba segura que no estaba tan oxidada como su amigo.

Se acercó a la banda y tomó una bola 10 (para la sorpresa de los chicos) y con pasos de bailarina caminó hacia la línea límite para lanzar su bola sin mucho esfuerzo. Ni siquiera se quedó para observar su resultado. Volteó sobre sus pies con una brillante sonrisa, topándose con los rostros de incredulidad de su novio y amigo.

— Sa-Sakura-chan… ¡Qué genial eres! ¿Dónde aprendiste a lanzar así? — le preguntó Naruto, aun sin poder creer que se había tumbado todos los pines en un solo turno.

— Eso, Naruto, es un secreto. — ella le respondió, guiñándole el ojo.

La hora pasó volando, entre más botellas de cerveza y quejas de Naruto. Sasuke resultó ser un buen jugador, pero no lo suficiente como para alcanzar el puntaje casi perfecto de su chica. Y Naruto le terminó debiendo ramen a sus mejores amigos, por haber perdido la partida.

.

Luego de dejar a su amigo rubio en el departamento de su padrino, la pareja finalmente se dirigió al campus. Sakura ahora se sentía mucho más relajada, luego de comer comida chatarra y jugar bowling como en los viejos tiempos. No pudo evitar mirar de reojo a su novio, quien manejaba menos tenso que en la mañana. Aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, sabía que él también estaba estresado por los exámenes que se les venían encima.

Ella se alegró de que ambos habían podido salir a airear su mente un poco. Había extrañado pasar tiempo con sus personas favoritas y el que Sasuke haya tenido la iniciativa de hacerlo tocó su corazón. Incluso se empezó a sentir un poco mal, por haberse comportado como una pequeña niña berrinchuda frente a la biblioteca aquella mañana, cuando él solo quería pasar tiempo de calidad con ella y Naruto.

Sasuke detuvo el auto y cuando Sakura levantó la mirada, se dio cuenta que acababan de llegar al campus. Él estuvo a punto de abrir su puerta para salir, cuando ella tomó su mano para evitar que lo haga. El Uchiha la volteó a mirar, con unos ojos interrogativos. Mas no se esperó que Sakura deposite un pequeño beso sobre sus labios.

— Gracias por lo de hoy. — ella murmuró contra su boca, con un ligero sonrojo surgiendo en sus mejillas y finalmente mirándolo a los ojos.

Él solo le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, antes de volver a apoderarse de sus labios.

 _«De nada»._

 _._

 _30 de marzo del 2017_

 _Aquí mi pequeño fic para la queen del fandom, ¡mi hermosa Sakura! Quise subirlo antes, pero la universidad me lo impidió dejándome mil trabajos en apenas la primera semana de clases :/ ¡Más vale tarde que nunca!_

 _Espero que les haya gustado. Me basé en un headcannon de multisakus-aus, que quería escribir hace tiempo. Es uno de los pocos one-shots que he podido escribir casi de corrido porque la inspiración estaba presente._

 _Nos leemos pronto para mi nuevo proyecto SOMOS RAÍZ, el cual estaré subiendo (si es que todo sale bien) este fin de semana. Más noticias en mi facebook!_

 _Un abrazo_

 _Hats_


End file.
